


Down and Dirty

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to write some cucan. Student Matthew has a thing for the school's janitor, Miguel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Dirty

Some people would have called Matthew a slut but he liked to think of himself as someone who just appreciated sex, a lot. He was fifteen years old, just started high school that year and could often be found sucking off upperclassmen after school or letting them fuck him.

Recently however he had his eyes set on a new target, the school's custodian. The man was named Miguel, a large man with dreadlocks that he kept tied back and a thick Cuban accent. He was a very friendly man, although for some reason he and his twin brother hated each other (Matthew just assumed it had something to do with someone daring Alfred to number two in the urinal.) Matthew had taken to stalking the janitor, learning what order he would clean the rooms in.

It was after school had ended and Matthew was on his knees, one cock in his mouth and another in his hand. He was sucking off two upperclassmen, not even knowing their names. They were in an empty classroom, door locked as Matthew bobbed his head up and down on the other's cock before switching and taking the other boy's cock in his mouth and now stroking the other.

If he was right Miguel would be coming by anytime to clean the room, hoping to get caught by the other. A risky plan but he really couldn't care less.

"Mmff..." Matthew moaned, opening his mouth as wide as he could, taking both cocks in. It hurt his jaw a bit to stretch it so far but he didn't care. His mind was on other things, mainly that soon the janitor should walk in to clean this classroom and catch him in the act and then fuck him. As Matthew went back to alternating between both cocks his eyes were looking at the clock on the wall. Soon he should come in if Matthew's stalking proved correct.

Miguel himself was one of the school's janitors, not the best job but not as bad as he thought it would be. He got along well with many of the students (except for that one kid who thought it'd be oh so hilarious to drop a deuce in the urinal) and in general didn't mind his job. He had started to notice however that one student had been following him around. At first he thought it was Alfred until one day he saw the twins together, noticing the subtle differences between them, the purplish tint to Matthew's eyes, his hair being a tad longer, the fact that he was more quiet and reserved than his twin.

Reaching for the door to the classroom Miguel found it was locked. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his set of keys and opened the door only to yell out in shock. There in the middle of the room was Matthew, or was it Alfred? No it was Matthew and he was currently on his knees, one cock in his mouth and one in his hand.

"Fuck, let's get outta here," one of the students Matthew was currently sucking off said, the two of them shoving Matthew away before running out of the classroom. No way they were going to get in trouble over this, hoping the janitor wouldn't remember their faces. Matthew simply wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, looking over at Miguel and waiting for a response.

Miguel honestly was at a loss for words. Matthew, sweet, innocent seeming Matthew, was just giving two classmates of his a blowjob? "What the hell's going on?" he asked, not sure how he was supposed to feel. On one hand he was angry and wanted to turn Matthew in but on the other hand he couldn't help just how cute the boy looked like this, swollen lips and lustful glaze over his eyes.

"Just sucking two guys off," Matthew shrugged, standing up and walking over to Miguel. "I could care less about them though," he smiled, getting close to the other and placing a hand on his chest. "To be completely honest I've had my eye on you for awhile now,."

Miguel's breath hitched at that, not sure what to think. "So that's why you were following me huh?" He asked, a small grin on his face. If the boy wanted it who was he to say no? Practically no one was left in the school, he could get away with it.

Matthew was grining as well, resting his body against the larger man's. "Yeah, been thinking of all the different ways I want you to fuck me," he was blunt, hands traveling around to the Cuban's back. "In the supply closet maybe." It was big enough after all, he knew, he had checked.

"Oh?" Miguel was a bit taken aback by Matthew's bluntness, used to the boy's twin being more blunt and talkative than the shy and quiet Matthew. "What a slut, wanting to fuck in the closet," it was a good idea though, Miguel breaking free from Matthew's grip to open the door and peek into the hallway. "Follow me and hurry," like hell he was getting caught.

Matthew followed Miguel out of the classroom and down the hall to were the supply closet was, Miguel taking out his keys and opening the door, the two of them heading inside. The closet was cramped but definitely big enough for the two of them. In there was simply a sink, a drain for mop water, and some shelves with supplies, Miguel having left his mop bucket in the classroom.

"Seems big enough," Matthew said, the closet rather snug with two people in it but not small enough to be uncomfortable. Looking down at the floor he saw it was rather clean as well, dropping down to his knees in front of the other. "Here, let me suck you off."

As soon as Matthew got down it was as if Miguel's fears about doing this went away, the man shrugging as he reached down and undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to expose his flaccid cock. "Well get to it then," he gave it a few strokes before lightly slapping Matthew's cheek with it, the teenager moving his head so he could engulf the tip.

Matthew gave a few sucks to the head, tongue darting out to tease the slit. His gaze was upwards at Miguel, the cuban man letting out a groan. He decided for now to let Matthew do what he wanted, letting his hands tangle in the other's blonde hair, fingers gripping lightly. Once Matthew was done with his teasing he moved down more, taking in more of Miguel’s cock in his mouth, hand moving up to stroke at the base.

"Fuck..." Miguel groaned, hips jerking forward a bit, pushing more of his cock into Matthew's mouth. "C'mon, you can take it all," he gripped Matthew's hair harsher now, pushing the boy's head down until his nose was buried in those dark curls at the base. Gagging could be heard as Matthew tried to relax, a bit of drool running down his chin.

Finally Matthew could feel Miguel's hands let up, the boy pulling back and off of his cock as he coughed, wiping some drool off with his arm. "Sorry, you're kinda thick," he said, coughing again, going back to stroking Miguel's cock with a hand.

"Thanks," Miguel laughed, hand tangling back in Matthew's hair. "But you're not done yet," he pushed the other back down but this time a bit lower, burying the boy's nose in his balls. "Suck em good now," he ordered, grip keeping Matthew's head in place. The boy eagerly went to work, nose filled with the scent of musk as he took one testicle into his mouth, sucking on it as a hand continued to stroke Miguel's cock.

Miguel was getting a bit more daring now, nails scratching lightly at Matthew's scalp. "Yeah, suck em good," he groaned, feeling Matthew take it all into his mouth now. "Ah, damn you're good," it made Miguel wonder just how long Matthew had been at this. Letting Matthew go at it for a bit longer Miguel finally pulled the boy's head away, giving him a few slaps to the cheek with his cock.

 

"Mmm..." Matthew moaned, turning his head to lick at the other's cock as he was slapped with it. "I know I am," he said, giving Miguel a wink. Standing up Matthew began to undo the button on his jeans, pushing them and his boxers off before turning around and bracing himself against a wall with his hands.

Miguel licked his lips, pressing his body against Matthew's as he gave a few kisses to the back of the boy's neck. "Hope spit will do," he said, reaching his arm around and pressing his fingers to Matthew's lips.

Matthew eagerly took in three of the fingers, moaning around them as he coated them in saliva, grinding his ass against the other. "It'll do," he said, voice muffled. It would hurt but he could manage it, as long as Miguel started off slowly. As he sucked on the other's fingers Miguel reached around with his free arm and lifted Matthew's shirt a bit, his fingers brushing over a nipple.

"God you're hot," Miguel groaned, fingers pinching the pink bud as Matthew continued to suck on his fingers, the man finally pulling them out. Reaching down he spread Matthew's ass, licking his lips as he trailed a slick finger over his entrance, slowly pushing it inside.

"Oh fuck yes," Matthew groaned, pushing back against the other. He had to make sure to keep quiet, realizing he was being a bit loud. "Oh god fuck me," he gasped, rolling his hips as Miguel began to thrust his finger. It wasn't long until the Cuban added a second, Matthew hissing as he was stretched. It wasn't exactly painful but it was a bit dry. "A-Add more spit," he groaned.

Miguel did as told, pulling his fingers out and spitting into his hand before thrusting two of them inside again, twisting them around as he trusted. "Like that?" he asked, breath warm against Matthew's ear. He hooked his fingers, prodding around inside the other as his free hand continued to pinch and rub one of Matthew's nipples.

"Y-Yeah..." Matthew gasped, cock achingly hard. He could feel a third finger being added, his ass burning a bit from the stretching. "Oh god, fuck me," he needed it, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed it.

Well if the boy insisted who was Miguel to say no? Roughly he yanked his fingers out, spitting into his hand and slicking up his cock. Gripping Matthew's hips he spread the other's ass again, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. Slowly he began to thrust, making sure Matthew could get used to his size before he started going faster.

Oh it hurt but Matthew knew he could handle it, glad the other was starting off slowly. "Oh god..." he groaned as Miguel got all the way in, the larger man presed against him. It felt so good to be so full, rolling his hips back against Miguel. "M-Move, fuck me."

Miguel didn't need to hear anymore, hands gripping Matthew's hips harshly as he began to move, slowly sliding his cock out and then back in. "Ya like it rough?" He asked, getting a nod from the boy. Moving a hand he gave Matthew a good smack on the ass, groaning as he felt the boy clench up around him.

The smack only caused Matthew to let out a soft moan, Miguel landing a few more smacks to each cheek as he picked up the pace. "Oh god, f-fuck..." Matthew gasped, reaching down to stroke his own hard cock. As soon as he did though his hand was smacked away, replaced by a larger one. That was even better, most people he let fuck him didn't much care for his pleasure after all.

Sweat formed on Miguel's brow as he moved even faster now, stroking Matthew's cock in time with his thrusts. Using his free hand he added more spit, trying to slick is cock up more. "So fuckin' good," he groaned, giving another spank to Matthew's ass. Both men were getting close or orgasm, Matthew's hips thrusting forward as Miguel stroked him.

"Ah...f-fuck..." Matthew groaned, biting his lip to keep quiet as he came, spilling his seed against Miguel's hand. His legs felt week as he struggled to keep standing as Miguel kept thrusting. The pain was minimal by now, especially after his orgasm, and he found himself pushing back against the other as he continued to move.

It didn't take long for Miguel to finish as well, spilling himself inside of the other, hoping Matthew wouldn't mind. Slowly he pulled out, watching as a bit of his cum ran out of Matthew's stretched hole. "Oh fuck," he groaned, leaning against the other wall. "That was good."

Matthew was panting, catching his breath before slinking down to the floor. "Mmm, it was," he sighed, giving the other a lazy smile. "We should do it again sometime eh?"

"Yeah," Miguel sighed, tucking his cock back in his pants. "Anyways, I should go finish my cleaning," he hated to leave so soon but he did have a job to do, plus he would rather not get caught. "Find me some time after school." He went to the door, cracking it open. Before leaving he turned and gave Matthew a grin, the boy smiling back.

"Oh don't worry, I definitely will."


End file.
